Glee Royale
by Fabrizzle
Summary: What would happen if students from William McKinley High School, were placed into the Battle Royale programme?
1. Prologue

**AN:** This is my first fanfic being posted here, but I have written before. All feedback, whether it be good/bad would be appreciated. For the sake of the story, and to make up numbers, some original characters have been created, who in this chapter, will have a 'OC' placed in brackets next to their name. It'd be good to familiarise yourself with 'Battle Royale' before reading this if you haven't heard of it.

I don't own anything besides my own thoughts. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy, Battle Royale belongs to Koushun Takami.

**Prologue.**

"_By it's very definition_, _glee_ is about opening yourself up to joy." But what would happen, if you took glee away, and spun the definition on it's head. Here, 24 students from _William McKinley High School, Ohio, are about to find out._

Males:  
>1- Sam Evans<br>2- Matt Rutherford.  
>3- Mike Chang.<br>4- Kurt Hummel.  
>5- Finn Hudson.<br>6- Artie Abrams.  
>7- Azimio Adams.<br>8- Noah Puckerman.  
>9- Rory Flanagan.<br>10- David Karofsky.  
>11- Blaine Anderson.<br>12- Sho Kuramoto. (OC)

Females:  
>1- Santana Lopez.<br>2- Lauren Zizes.  
>3- Lena Wilson. (OC).<br>4- Quinn Fabray. (Sorry, was itching to make her #4)  
>5- Shantal Smith. (OC)<br>6- Rachel Berry.  
>7- Sugar Motta.<br>8- Brittany Pierce.  
>9- Melissa Melbourne. (OC)<br>10- Tina Cohen-Chang.  
>11- Mercedes Jones.<br>12- Yuka Noda. (OC).

**AN2: **Just posting this now to see if people would be interested in reading this. I have a few chapters written down, so if there's anything anyone would like to see happen, any particular weapons to be assigned, any friendships etc, then just let me know!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

One by one, students began to park their cars into the spaces at William McKinley car park, being a cold Monday morning, students vied for the best spaces, not wanting to leave the warmth of their cars and walk across the park, they just wanted to be inside. The idle talk of asking how each other's weekends went, who slept with who, who attended which parties, and who, drank more than they should have were the only conversations that could be heard.

Rachel Berry (Female #6) was walking towards the school, scarf wrapped around her face, fingering the tassels, whilst thinking of a mash-up that the New Directions could perform at the Lima elderly residents home that evening. When suddenly, the music blaring from another car made Rachel lose her train of thought, stopping, she stopped to see it was, but wasn't surprised when the window wound down.

"Berry, will you please move out of my way? I wants to get my wheels in that space, right there, but no, nuh-uh, I can't do, because you're walking too slow." Santana Lopez (Female #1) spoke with an irritated tone from inside the car.

Another voice spoke from the car.

"Rach, just do what she says, Lord Tubbington ate her cigarettes this morning and now she's annoyed and thinks I should control him better, but really, she shouldn't leave them on the floor after we….."

"Britt!" Santana quickly placed her hand over Brittany's (Female #8) mouth.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave..." Rachel spoke with a smirk, she saw it out the corner of her eye and knew what was going to happen, she just didn't bother to say anything.

And before Santana had time to do anything about it, another car had cut in front of her and stole her spot. Coming from the opposite direction, Rachel wasn't in the way of this car, and whoever it was, had no trouble at parking up.

"See you both in Glee club ladies" And with that, Rachel left and entered the school building.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Santana slammed her fist down on the dashboard, Brittany giggled.

Santana followed Brittany's line of sight and saw Quinn Fabray (Female #4) and Sam Evans (Male #1) exiting Quinn's car.

"Oi, Q!" Quinn turned around just in time to see Santana flipping her the finger.

"Oi, S!" Quinn mimicked. "Enjoy your walk, it is rather cold today isn't it?" And with that, Santana drove off. No ill-feelings were held between Santana and Quinn, just a clash of two strong personalities. Santana knew that come Glee club, the three girls would be talking about their weekend, and preparing, unfortunately by Berry, Santana thought, for the performance that evening.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rachel walked into the choir room those afternoon, hands grasping papers with the lyrics for the mash-up which she thought up whilst in Spanish class. Eying the members of New Directions, Rachel thought of how she could get their attention.

Noah Puckerman (Male #8) and Finn Hudson (Male #5) were sat towards the left of room, discussing the latest WWE results from the weekend, friendly bickering as they both supported the opposing wrestlers.

Artie Abrams (Male #6) and Sam were sat at the front, Artie showing Sam the latest game on his Playstation Portable, and Sam, giving him the cheats to help him complete the level. Artie was trying to get Sam to join the AV club, he had been all day, but Sam wasn't budging, he thought that by being in the Glee club, his social status had already taken a knock, and wasn't willing to risk it going any lower.

Kurt Hummel (Male #4) was sat alongside Mercedes Jones (Female #11) and Tina Cohen-Chang (Female #10) discussing the latest America's Next Top Model winner's shoot in Seventeen magazine. Kurt wasn't pleased with the winner, Mercedes was neutral, and Tina thought that the punky/quirky girl should have won.

Blaine Anderson (Male #11) was sat with Mike Chang (Male #2), watching performances from Mike's dance crew's performance from the weekend gone. Blaine had always had an affinity for dancing, but wasn't the best dancer himself, Mike's offer off help was duly noted.

Santana, Brittany and Quinn were sat on the back chairs talking amongst themselves. Santana was busy filing her nails, scowling at Quinn who made a joke about the cliché with Lesbians and short fingernails. Brittany was playing on a Tamagotchi, getting upset with her cat, Charity, because she wasn't eating.

Rachel decided that the best way to capture attention was to simply shout, but given a less rowdy bunch of people, she wouldn't have needed to.

"NEW DIRECTIONS!" At this, the room fell silent; the only sound to be heard was the popping of Santana's chewing gum.

"As you may know, tonight, as organised by Mr Schue, we have a performance at the Lima elderly residents' home, and being the most reliable member of the team, I've taken it upon myself to prepare a mash-up for the occasion. After seeing Finn and Santana mash up classics by both Pat Benatar and Blondie, I've decided to mash up 'Crazy Crazy Nights' by Kiss, and 'Love is a Battlefield' by again, Pat Benatar." And with that, Rachel handed out the lyrics to everyone, and one to Mr Schue for good measure. Reading the lyrics, the members all mumbled in agreement and even a "Well done Rachel" could be heard.

Will spoke up and looked at his watch.

"Right you lot, we'll be heading to the bus now, if you all want to leave your belongings here, we can pick them back up after the performance. I've spoken with Emma and she's told with all of your parents about the arrangements, they know that you'll be arriving home later than anticipated. I've also spoken with Beiste and Sue, and they've kindly let me borrow some of the Football players and Cheerios to make up numbers and serve refreshments for the elderly. I know some of you may not be happy, but it will be you performing, and them collaborating with the elderly residents." And with that, Will left the room and headed towards the bus, the members of New Directions following him.


End file.
